Fates says 'I do'
by Witchy Alli
Summary: Trust and Love are build through years of life, We offer those two strong feeling to one who deserves it. But what if the trust and love are been stomped and left behind by the person you love. And after time heals your broken sould, that person returns. would you believe that everyones deserves second chance? That trust and love can be earn again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well…I've got to delete this story before because I don't know how will I continue but now, I'm on the roll of plotting the storyline so basically tried to put it this back to action. I'm no writer, but I just write for enjoyment :) Errors are possibly visible please bear with me. Thank you

Disclaimer: Fairy tail, and the characters mentioned are own by Hiro Mashima. Story similarity with any other written or published ones, is purely unintended.

1: 'I do'

It should be the happiest day of her life, the word 'I do' supposed to be heard to the four walls of the church not her cries of grief and pain. she stagger as her body trembled in terror 'No this isn't happening' tears trickle down to her face as she look for her groom's face into the crowd "This is a joke, right?" her voice quiver and look at her friends face but she could see nothing from them than a look of sympathy and pity "Juvia…It's…" the blonde try to speak but the supposed bride shook her head, gripping her white dress sides 'Don't say it!" She shouted and more tears stream down to her cheeks "Gray!" she called out again and again but there is no raven-haired guy who came out at the crowd "Erza…" hervoice sounds so broken earning a gasp from the red haired woman but Erza didn't dare to look at her as hurt plastered to her face watching her friend in pain "Gray is not here" She whispered enough for the blue-haired bride to hear "Why!? Why?!..." She didn't finish her sentence, she turn around, run out of the church, away from the prying eyes, pain, sorrow and grief, she heard someone call her name but she didn't turned around to give him a fake smile and mutter the word 'I'm alright' because she knows she can't and didn't have to do it for she had enough of this drama. She slid herself to the white car, start the engine and drove away fast.

She thought everything is perfect, for almost 5 years of her loving him without asking for return, in her surprise he did asked her to marry him and spend all their days together, forever but she is just a fool, a fool in love and living in her own fantasies "I'm tired of this!" She shouted, hitting her palms to the car wheel and stop the car to cry all of it. A loud buzzed get her attention yet she didn't dare to move out of the scene, she just close her eyes and muttered the word 'thank you' with a smile on her face. It was long loud sound of screech and a loud bump.

The blonde woman cried in her boyfriend's arms as she receive the call from the hospital that Juvia Lockser was involve in a car accident, and was in the ICU, it was ICU, and it means she is in a critical condition. She takes her car keys but her boyfriend snatch it from her "I will drive" she nod and they run out of the house not even worried what she look like, for god sake her best friend was in critical condition and she didn't have any time to idle. As they reach the hospital ground, she abruptly jump out of car and run to the information desk to ask where Juvia Lockser is, the one involve in the car accident, the bride as she said those words the nurse turns pale which she didn't like "This is Mrs. Walker, who took care of Ms. Juvia Lockser" A pale black haired woman stand by Lucy's side.

She felt her knees quiver, Juvia Lockser was laying on hospital bed, her head, left arm and leg are bandage and the only thing that keeps her alive was small tube "how…how was she?" She stuttered as tears linger to her eyes "The truth is she was in critical condition, she lost lot of blood...' she wasn't listening to the doctor, she was in her own world thinking 'how could these things happen just in one day, she can't lose anyone anymore' "she was lucky…" 'Lucky? You say' she thought and raise her eyebrows but a word caught her 'Did you say baby?" She turned all her attention to the woman which nods in response "her baby is..." Her mouth open wide and turned her attention to her best friend who's fighting for her life "Lucy!" She turned her head to the side and found a red-haired woman together with all of their friends running towards her, worry are all evident through each face. .

Suddenly a piercing sound was heard her attention turns to the monitor, it was a flat line with constant tone, no beeps than the unbearable sound of death "No! Juvia!"

A/N: Thank you for reading and Review is will be appreciated by the me (Criticism are most welcome).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 'She'**

 _She stared at the mirror_

 _But nothing appear than empty shell_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It's a distant memory, the feeling of being suffocated, numb and all of sudden braking down to tears, to the feeling of being naked and surfacing all the feeling that I keep pushing that 'this isn't me', that 'it wasn't me', but as I turned to the mirror, she's always my reflection._

That person who wasn't me is the one that I've been seeing now, standing away from the blazing fire, she's screaming, crying and calling, that's what she is good at, calling someone every time she felt that her life is difficult: when she lost her way around the street, where her colors are broken to the pieces, where she fall down and graze her knee, she's the weakest person that I've ever seen in my life, the person that I've can't accept all this time.

 _I gritted my teeth and slowly, that memory fades in my eyes._

I remember when she's seven instead of having her birthday, she is crawling off under her bed, crying while chanting the word ''sorry" with every hit she takes, it stings but she learned how to be numb.

She was that person who never learn the 'word' friendship under the orphanage, she wasn't the happy kid, she wasn't the popular kid, she was not that person when taken off, everyone will remember, she was not that but she's the lonely kid under the roof, who beg for someone to accept them and the kid who breaks down at night, and silently crying for her messed life.

And one day she changed. She stood there, holding off a sharp tongue and blood stained her knuckles. She's now the feared kid, the kid who is known by each and everyone yet her life didn't change, she's still the lonely one, the person who never knew about friendship but not the person who cried in the night and feeling naked for everyone's eyes .

 _When she closed her eyes, I felt suddenly tired. My shoulders are aching and my hands are trembling, I felt that I've lost something that I shouldn't let go. That it supposed not to be out, I felt I lost a part of me but it's something that I shouldn't be relieved on, than it should scarred me off ._

 _I was back to being blanked, no words running through my head than I felt heavy inside of me that what it wasn't supposed to. I lost something that I can't point out. I stared at the mirror in front of me, but I wasn't surprise that nothing reflects than a white mask carve with the saddest smile I've know all my life._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _But she never wonders_

 _Than sigh in relief, that it was over_

A/N: I'm sorry; I don't update so frequently and just write a short chapter. I'm so awful person, if you don't like the story please tell me... I'm an amateur in writing so. I'm not that good at all. But thank you for favorites, follow and to the **GUEST: I'm happy you are interested in this story :).** Criticism is welcome :)

 _I do have a question: This is a risk but I want to know if you want this story continue?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! so i have some guts to update this story. You are surprise I updated the story right? Yeah, me too. Hahaha :) I'm sorry for this chapter for advance, it sucks but yeah, I'm still into fun of writing. So mistakes are in there and i'm still widening my vocabulary, so yeah please endure me, If you still can. :)

III. Hope and Fear

Tick tock stops, because life never last

Time flies, but it could be slow or fast

For someone who is waiting

For both who loves, laughing

.

.

.

.

When the morning comes, the hall started to be busy. The voices and rush of foot steps vibrates to the walls, creating a deep sighs. For another day has come, to endure the pain and hope inside, for another day to count for waiting, for someone to wake up or for others, to end the game that they keep playing with the death. In the last door of the hall, that's her door, there never been the day, that it stops from opening and closing, until the visiting hours ended, It is always loud, filled of people talking and trying to make her remember. but today, there is peace within, silence that she always welcome with open arms. she sit upright in her hospital bed, again, watching the sun peak In the horizon, giving light to her sullen face, to the empty room and her lost soul within. Ever since she wake up from a week of induced coma, every day she watch the season change, the day-night comes and another day to fill her lost. She never did utter a single word nor smile, everything is just the day she wake up, of no memories of who could she be, what the life before everything turns into this.

The door open, her eyes watch a blonde woman enter, carrying a bouquet in her arms, Lilies that she always loves. 'Good morning' she enter with a smile and close the door behind, walking to the vase adjacent to Juvia. the room is filled of flowers that Juvia, herself grow with her hands, they thought something that could help her remember but It always fail, day after day they starts to feel lost, and miss her. The blonde woman felt hurt inside and wanted to cry for what happened to her friend, she always want to see her happy, to make her feel alive again after her break down, but why is always end up in a wrong way?. She walk towards the window and open it, feeling the warm breeze brush to her skin 'the weather is good today' but there is no respond from her, even a little action, she felt like talking to a wall, she felt tired to this everyday scenario, of charades that juvia keep playing. But she doesn't want to lose her, not again, so if she need to endure this every day, she will hold on tight until the waves change it current, and go to the way it is from the start. she sit next to her bed, slicing the apple into parts which she left and gone by tomorrow. Something that gives her hope, and the day continue in silence.

Until her name rings to the room, she missed her named called with that voice, leaving her for a second of being stuck in that moment, 'Lucy…' she whispered again, No hesitation and clear unlike earlier. Lucy look up at her with surprise and hands trembling, expectation riled up and with tears threatened to slide 'Isn't it your name?' Her expectation suddenly crushed, but at least she calls her name, that's what running to her head. 'Yes' she answered eagerly, containing the happiness within, stopping herself to call everyone and let them rush in here 'Do you know the date today?' Lucy scrambled to her phone, and check the date, appointment flashed to her screen that she keep ignoring 'May 7, Sunday' she hummed in her response, and her eyes watch the lights passed through the open window 'Do…' she hesitate and tears stream to her cheeks, surprising Lucy, make her agitated to look for a tissue 'Lyon, Is he...Is he dead?' Lucy halt and stared at juvia, leaving the question to the air.

Lucy look at her face, tears that never stop, her hands that gripped the blanket, she knows what's coming, and she can't return to that 'I kill him, did I?! I KILL LYON! I DID KILL HIM!' Of Juvia blaming herself in Lyon's death. Juvia keep screaming, she throw the blanket, the pillow, remove the IV line, pushed Lucy away to the ground and she gripped her forehead. Lucy look at her in fear, pushing herself away with her feet 'I KILL LYON! I KILLED LYON! DID I?' She yelled, throwing her arms in the air, punching her thighs, pulling her hair and knock her head to the wall, with Lucy, quickly grab her head and gripped her close to her chest, even juvia tried to push her away, hitting her with hard punch in shoulders but lucy never did let go, she can't ket her go. 'I KILLED LYON' with her hands trembling, reaching through, she pushed the button to call the nurse. 'it's not you Juvia' Lucy whispered, close to her ear, snatching her hands to prevent from hurting both of them 'It's not you Juvia, you never did kill Lyon' She embrace her trying to ease her pain, cagging her tight in her arms 'You're wrong, I kill him. I did It' she whisk away from her hold and yet emotions drown juvia, that keep her away from moving 'You never did kill him, you never did' juvia sobbed into Lucy's chest, until the nurse come and calm her down.

'What happened?!' Jellal rush as the nurse enter the room. He saw Lucy hugging juvia tight as she tried to calm her down, rubbing her back with her hands, soothing her. The moment leaving him puzzled, but as soon, he could hear her words, he knows what happened, something that lit the fear inside 'I killed him, I'm the one who killed him' Jellal move out of the room, and hit the wall hard 'Gray, I'm going to kill you…'

...

Lucy waits till juvia safely laid down to her bed, given a doze of medicine for her to fall into deep sleep. And one of the nurse treating Lucy's cut in the palm which stained her shirt, that she never felt she have until safely secured with a bondage. She felt calm inside as juvia chest heave and her face in peace. She never anticipated for this moment to come, she expect other worst scenario but not this kind of worst, the one that she keeps in praying not to happen, a ghost that hunting her inside 'She becomes better' she whispered, looking at her friend with sympathy, tucking her hair away from her face, seeing her tranquil expression 'She passed that moment' memories rushed to her, Juvia's blaming herself to Lyon's death are the things she's too scared about, juvia gone suicidal from that moment, she tried to kill herself multiple times: stabbing herself, almost jumping from 20 story apartment, almost drinking an acid, those were the days she can't sleep knowing juvia could done worst to herself 'She can't go back to that' Lucy dropped to her seat, with Jellal staying silent at the corner of the room, keeping the storm inside, but his expression saying other else 'To all the memories, Why is It about Lyon?' Lucy felt defeated, covering her face with her hand, and clutch it into fist, controlling anger, she felt inside 'I don't know, this is that asshole fault!' Jellal gritted his teeth, clutching his hands into a fist 'If I saw him, I'll kill him, I swear' Jellal said with conviction, glaring to Lucy but she know better 'If you know where he Is, or Natsu know where the hell is that guy! I swear Lucy I'll kill him. So tell this to him, I will kill him If he step close to my sister ever again' Lucy is going to respond but she can't say anything, nothing that could ease the pain, the anger, everything that bring the fears inside their heart, alive.

.

.

.

.

We need to face our fears

With a punch of alcohol and bears

For a night of a naked dauntless

Not a gentleman yet honest

Hi again :) No need to sugar coat reviews, I'm open to anything, even it killed me a little inside, yeah no kidding in that. Thanks for reading, and the reviews from the Guest and others, THANK YOU SO MUCH, i don't know what to say but i'm so happy for you sticking up, even i kind off, well I suck, yeah love you all. :)

 **Gruvia fanclub** : Hahaha, Nice to meet you too :)


End file.
